The 100: I'm With You
by Omegawolfjack
Summary: "I'm With You" Is a fanfic which takes place after the 2nd season of the series 'The 100' and follows a story in which Bellamy, and others, follow Clarke when she leaves after the Mount Weather 'indecent'. Hope you like it! It's my second story :D Rated M for language and possible lemons


**Heeyyyy guys! I assume you are new to my account because most fans of A &O are not fans of The 100. I'm going to make this as short as possible… I am behind on The 100 I just started Season 3 but don't worry I'll binge the SHIT outta it so just keep in mind the events in this story will be related to the show as I catch up (even tho the events take place after season 2). But certain things I will change (such as Clarkes red hair… not a fan.. She's a wayy cuter blonde) ANYWAY without further ado TAKE IT AWAY BELLAMY!**

 _Chapter 1: We're Coming With You._

 **Bellamy's P.O.V:**

(READ THE BOLDED TEXT^^ IMPORTANT INFORMATION)

The shot from a gun can mean many things… It could mean fright, it could mean serenity, it could mean regret, hell, it could even mean peace. But when you kill men, women, and children to save your people from their selfish ways it only means one thing… Revenge.. And let me tell you, it is NOT sweet, it's as bitter as it gets. But… we have our people and now we're heading home. It was a very awkward and quiet walk with the occasional whimper escaping Jasper's mouth. I know seeing his new girlfriend Maya's skin slowly corrode from the radiation will mentally scar Jasper for a while, I just hope he can understand we had to.. Or it would've been him we lost, even if he did successfully kill Cage the 3 or 4 guards that were in the room would've shot him. I was next to Clarke and she had.. No emotion on her face, but I could tell.. She was not all there. She was lost probably reliving what she and Monty had just don- Wait… Monty! I turned around and saw Monty looked… normal.. Like nothing happened.. But I guess that's better than whatever's going through poor Clarke's mind.

"Alright! Everyone take a break we have about 40 more minutes to walk!" I shouted so everyone could hear me. I turned back to Clarke and saw she was still walking so I grabbed her shoulder and she quickly turned around.

"What?" she asked almost irritated

"Take a break, we can't just keep walking" I said as I sat on a pretty big rock. She looked confused, probably on how she didn't hear me because… I was pretty shocked myself. She sat down next to me and I gave her my canteen and she drank it.

"Thanks" she said panting because of how fast she drank

"No problem princess" I said and I saw a little smirk form on her lips but it soon disappeared, probably because she remembered what happened.. Yet again.

"Alright everyone! Let's keep moving!" I yelled as we all got up and continued are way back to 'Camp Ja-' oh sorry I forgot were starting to call it 'Arkadia' because Jaha left us to our own devices. John Murphy left with him which is a shame because it seemed like he was turning into a decent guy… again.

 __ **Clarke's P.O.V:**

What.. have I.. become? Not so long ago I was trying to stop the violence and fear now… I AM the violence and fear. How am I going to live with myself? I killed innocent people including CHILDREN! I killed Maya and ruined Jasper's life I-I-I don't know what to do but whatever it is it's not going to change anything.

We made it to Arkadia and I watched as my mom was carried away on a stretcher with Marcus Kane by her side holding her hand, I watched as all the parents rushed over to finally see their children again, some for the first time, I watched as Raven was being carried by Wick into the camp but stopping at Jasper giving him his goggles, I started tearing up and Monty came over to me.

"Clarke, what we did was all we could do" he said as I looked at him

"No it wasn't Monty there had to be another way"

"Not without our people dying. Clarke you are an amazing leader and I'm sorry our choice got people killed but that's how this messed up world is now" He said as I looked down and he gave me a hug and I hugged back tearing up a bit.

"Thank you" I said as we broke the hug

"Anytime" he said and started walking off looking into Bellamy's eyes as they passed each other. Bellamy was walking over to me.. I finally made my decision and I have to tell someone. Bellamy has been there for me many times and I'm sure he will be there for me now, and not tell anyone about my plan.

"I think we deserve a drink" he said as I looked at everyone reuniting.

"Have one for me" I said and he was quiet for a second

"Hey. We'll get through this" he said as we kept our eyes on the people

"I'm not going in" I said shaking my head and looking down

"Look" he said and we looked each other in the eye

"If you need, forgiveness. I'll give that to you" he said still looking me in the eye

"You're forgiven" he finished and I looked back at Arkadia

"Please come inside" he pleaded trying to look me in the eye again

"Take care of them for me" I said looking at him, making my decision clear.

"Clarke-"

"Seeing their faces everyday.. it's just gonna remind me of what I did to get them here"

"What WE did. You don't have to do this alone" he said with a lot of emotion\

I looked back at everyone for a final time. I started tearing up seeing my mom, who was being cared for my Kane. I then looked back at Bellamy.

"I bare it, so they don't have to" I finished and he lightly shook his head, he actually looked like he was going to cry, which was surprising for Bellamy.

"Where are you gonna go?" he asked still holding the same expression, I looked down and had no clear answer

"I don't know" I said and we stared into eachothers eyes for while and then he looked down. I went over and kissed him on the cheek and we hugged for a good minute.

"May we meet again" I said almost crying and we looked at each other. I then started walking not looking back at him because I know I wouldn't leave if I did. Then I heard him

"Clarke" I stopped and heard him come over to me

"I'm with you" he said and I shook my head

"You need to watch our people Bellamy"

"Clarke your mom is the Chancellor and I can't leave you okay?"

I then looked down

"Besides my sister you're all I care about Clarke" I looked at him and we hugged again as I started to let all my emotions out right there, in Bellamy's chest. He rubbed my back and this lasted for about a good 2 minutes. When we broke the hug and looked each other in the eye's we then heard footsteps and we looked to see it was Monty and Lincoln.

"You guys are leaving?" Monty asked and Lincoln looked at both of us

"We can't live with what we did" I said and Monty looked like he was thinking

"Then make that three of us" he said and Bellamy and I both said

"No!" in unison

"Oh come on, my best friend hates me and if it weren't for me that radiation would have never got into level 5" he said tearing up

"Fine, the three of us" I said and Bellamy nodded

"Make that four" Lincoln said

"No, you need to take care of my sister" Bellamy said and Lincoln squinted his eyes

"Have you seen what your sister is capable of? She doesn't need protection Bellamy. And when my people find out what side I chose they will come after me so she won't be safe as long as I'm here" Lincoln said looking Bellamy in the eye's as he then looked down

"You're right" Bellamy said and we all group hugged for a bit which made me feel good. These guys really are here for me and I am so grateful after we stopped hugging we heard someone behind us

"Soooooo, you guys are leaving huh?" Raven said with a really big back pack

"Raven! How did you hear us?" I asked fearful that she would tell someone

"Chillax I heard you while I was on my way out of this pop stand anyway"

"You're coming too?" Bellamy asked as she smirked

"Yeah, Clarke's got the leadership, Lincoln's got the strength, Monty's got the computer skills, Bellamy's got the strength and weapon skills and I have the engineering skills." We all looked at each other then back at her.

"Besides…. This would help" she said smirking and throwing the backpack down as we saw guns, bombs, walkie talkies, food, and knives inside.

"Okay… I say she's in" Monty said

"Room for one more?" a voice came from behind them

"Harper?" Monty said "I thought you liked it here?" he asked

"Wherever you go, I go" she finished and Monty was obviously blushing and he just looked down still blushing mad.

"Alright" I said and everyone looked at me at the same time.

"Let's go" I finished and we started walking.. Where are we going? I don't know. But I don't care. As long as I have these people… my friends, with me.

 **Hey guys! What did you think? I really need to know if you have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know in the reviews! I always read them and if I like it I will put it in my story just for you!**

 **Omegawolfjack OUT!**


End file.
